17 July 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-07-17 ; Comments *Peel complains that there's no copy of that week's chart available in the studio. *Van Morrison is played as the song mentions Marlon Brando. *Show includes two singles from New Orleans, as well as two songs from the Big Hits Of Mid-America compilation. JP asks listeners who go to the States on holiday to lend him any interesting records they bring back. *Peel points out the programming hand of John Walters in a series of telephone-related songs. *John reads out the records of the week chosen by his colleagues. Andy Peebles: Randy Vanwarmer 'Just When I Needed You Most'. Simon Beast: Thieves '400 Dragons'. Paul Burnett: Lew Lewis Reformer 'Win Or Lose'. Peter Powell: Sparks 'Beat The Clock'. *Kid Jensen has picked 'Gangsters' by the Specials as his record of the week ("this is more like it", says Peel), and will also be featuring the career and music of Peel favourite Gene Vincent on his show the following day. *Only 9 minutes are now missing from the show. Sessions *All records show Tracklisting *'File 4' begins at start of show. :(JP: "In case I sound a little uneasy this evening it's because Mike Read is hanging around, waiting for me to say something nice about him. Erm... Erm... He's got a very good head of hair.") *Rezillos: I Can't Stand My Baby (7" - I Can't Stand My Baby / I Wanna Be Your Man) Sensible FAB 1 (MARK 2) *Roger Chapman: Let's Spend The Night Together (7") Acrobat BAT 9 *'File 1' cuts in *Tools: T.V. Eyes (7" - Gotta Make Some Money Somehow) Oily SLICK2 *Buzzcocks: Harmony In My Head (7") United Artists UP 36541 *Bebe Daniels & Ben Lyon: Little Sir Echo (1939 original) *Surprises: Little Sir Echo (b/w 'Jeremy Thorpe Is Innocent' 7") Dead Dog Discs *Masterswitch: Action Replay (7") Epic S EPC 6259 *Cravats: Burning Bridges (7") Small Wonder SMALL FIFTEEN *'File 1' ends *Johnny Guitar Watson: Mother In Law (album - What The Hell Is This?) DJM *Black Uhuru: Abortion (7") Taxi *Another Pretty Face: All The Boys Love Carrie (7") New Pleasures Z1 *'File 2' begins *Skinnies: I'm A Dullard (single – Kill The Beat) Lectric Eye *Swan Lake Six: Swan Lake (LP – Big Hits Of Mid-America, Vol. 3) Twin Tone *'File 5 '''cuts out 5 minutes in to next track *Public Image Limited: Death Disco (Half Mix) (12") Virgin :(JP: ''"And I wanted to be able to tell you where Death Disco is in the BBC's charts at the moment, but I can't do that because there isn't a copy of it in either of the Radio One studios, and I can only imagine that the reason for this is that all of the records that I like are doing so well that they couldn't bear to have me gloating about it on the programme. Does that sound a little far-fetched? Yeah, it does really.") *Van Morrison: Wild Children (LP – Hard Nose The Highway) Warner Bros. *Chelsea: All The Downs (LP – Chelsea) Step-Forward *Gratis: Please Call My Number (single – Downtown) BPM *Heartbreakers: Get Off The Phone (single) Beggars Banquet *Cigarettes: I've Forgot My Number (Now I'm Telling You My Name) (single – They're Back Again, Here They Come) Company *NNB: Uruguay 1983 (LP – Big Hits Of Mid-America, Vol. 3) Twin Tone *Runaways: Right Now (LP – And Now … The Runaways) Mercury 1:08:55 *'File 4' ends *Mighty Diamonds: Bodyguard (12” single) Front Line *Donkeys: What I Want (single) Rhesus *'File 2' ends and File 3 begins near start of above track *Normals: Almost Ready (single) Lectric Eye *Lou Lewis: Night Talk (LP – Save The Wail) Stiff *Straight Eight: Running (LP – No Noise From Here) Eel Pie *Steroid Kiddies: Seaside Teaser (LP – Identity Parade) TJM *Joy Division: Insight (LP – Unknown Pleasures) Factory :Kid Jensen trailer for his Gene Vincent special. *Ranking Trevor: Give Thanks And Praise Unto Jah (12” split single with the Morwells) Greensleeves *Toblisch: Taisch (single) "Happy Cow" label *Undertones: Here Comes The Summer (single) Sire *'''File 3 '''cuts out File ;Name *(1) 31-07-79prt1000.mp3 *(2) 1979 07 17 #1 (All records) *(3) 1979 07 17 #2 (All records) *(4) 1979-07-17 John Peel Radio 1 DB091+DB092 *(5) 1979-07-16 Peel Show DB091 v2.mp3 :Length *(1) 40.36 (from 25.45 minutes of file, following section of 31 July 1979) *(2) 43.40 *(3) 31.17 *(4) 1:10:01 *(5) 46:55 ;Other *(1) File created from T116 of 400 Box. *(2) and (3) created from T103 of 400 Box. *(4) File created from DB091 and DB092 of the Derby Box. *5) File created from DB091 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) Mediafire *2) Mediafire *3) Mediafire *(4) Mooo *5) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Derby Box